Darkwing Who?
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when Spongebob tells Mr. Krabs of Sandy's encounter with Darkwing Duck?  And what happens when Spongebob mistakes NegaDuck for Darkwing?
1. Mr Krabs' Business Plan

Darkwing Who?

Chapter 1: Mr. Krabs' Business Plan

It was a typical day on a Sunday where Spongebob was helping out his friend Sandy Cheeks cleaning up her tree dome getting ready for winter. As Spongebob came across a photo, he noticed something odd about it which the sponge brought it to his friend.

"Hey Sandy, who the heck is this?" asked Spongebob who showed Sandy a picture of a duck in an odd costume, "Is this a friend from a Halloween ago?"

"No silly, his name is Darkwing Duck" replied Sandy, "I was on my way to a science convention in St. Canard, when some no good varmints attempted to kidnap me and demand me to do science for evil."

"Did you fight them off?" asked Spongebob.

"Oh, it was quite a battle, I could have taken them all on if I wanted, that is until he appeared with his fancy smoke" continued Sandy.

"Whoa, did he help you finish off the last one?" asked Spongebob.

"Yep, and I even got this as an autograph of him" added Sandy referring to the photo.

"Wow, wait until Mr. Krabs hears about this at work tomorrow!" said Spongebob.

It was soon Monday for Spongebob, as he went to the Krusty Krabs, while Mr. Krabs was busy in his office doing the usual money counting, Spongebob decided to announce what he just had heard the other day from Sandy.

"Hey Mr. Krabs!" cried Spongebob in an obnoxious scream.

"This better be a good reason why you disrupted me from counting me money" replied Mr. Krabs.

"Oh but it is, it really, really, really, really, really, really, really is" continued Spongebob.

"Well, out with it boy" continued Mr. Krabs.

"Have you ever heard the hero known as Darkwing Duck?" asked Spongebob.s

"No, and I don't know what the heck is a duck either" replied Mr. Krabs.

"Well, he's the one who helped save Sandy who made an entrance with his fancy smoke, mirrors and the entire magic-like show!" laughed Spongebob.

"Really?" asked Mr. Krabs who became somewhat interested, "Where does the fella live?"

"In a place known as St. Canard" replied Spongebob.

"Hmm, it seems my earnings are a bit low, this Darkwing Duck might be the right gimmick to get that revenue into the Krusty Krab" continued Mr. Krabs, "boy, I want you to take this as part of your job to advertise about this Darkwing Duck coming to Bikini Bottom."

"Can I also ask Patrick for help?" asked Spongebob.

"Yeah, sure as long as he isn't paid" replied Mr. Krabs.

It didn't take long before Spongebob was out and about having posters of this Darkwing Duck in his inventory ready to place them on anything and everything in Bikini Bottom. He then noticed Patrick trying to not fall asleep while on a bench.

"Hey Patrick!" said Spongebob, "Want to help me put up these posters about Darkwing Duck?"

"Maybe, just who is he?" asked Patrick.

"Only one of the greatest land crime fighters" replied Spongebob.

As both Spongebob and Patrick continued to put up posters of Darkwing Duck, the posters caught the eyes of Barnacle Boy as he noticed that the posters were just about everywhere.

"Hey, what's going on here?" cried Barnacle Boy.

"We're putting up posters of Darkwing Duck, the world's greatest land crime fighter, while you and Mermaid Man are still the best crime fighters under the sea" replied Spongebob.

"I've never heard of this Darkwing Duck" said Barnacle Boy.

"He appears like a genie does!" added Patrick.

"Well, glad you have another hero to pester" said Barnacle Boy who obviously didn't seem to be jealous.

After both Spongebob and Patrick had turned Bikini Bottom into a wasteland with the posters of Darkwing Duck, they headed toward Sandy's place where she was waiting for them.

"So you really want to go to the surface and see this Darkwing Duck?" asked Sandy.

"Yeah, yeah we do" replied Spongebob.

"I want to see the genie!" added Patrick.

"Alright, you will need your own water suits for this one" replied Sandy, "they just act like my air suit, except it's for water."

Sandy then showed them the submarine they will be traveling in.

"Wow, this is pretty fancy" said Patrick.

"All the necessary equipment that will get you to the surface, find St. Canard and bring Darkwing Duck back here" said Sandy.

"Come on Patrick, we haven't a moment to lose!" said Spongebob as he headed into the submarine.

"Yeah, buttons, buttons, buttons!" cried Patrick as he headed into the submarine following Spongebob.

Yet what the two didn't really noticed was that the submarine itself was on autopilot, and Sandy had already put in the coordinates for St. Canard.

"Those two can't screw up this one" said Sandy as she was letting the submarine out of the tree dome through a hatch on its roof.

"Wow, we're moving, we're moving!" laughed Spongebob.

"I hope we get to meet the genie!" laughed Patrick.

While the submarine carrying Spongebob and Patrick were heading toward St. Canard, meanwhile in the very city in question, Darkwing Duck's own hideout had been raided by the notorious NegaDuck and the rest of the Fearsome Five.

"I can't believe we never bothered to look for this place here before" said Megavolt.

"It's kind of like we have always been right under his hideout, but we never had known about its location" added Liquidator.

"Of course you idiots never bothered to notice it, it's because you didn't have me as a leader before" laughed NegaDuck, "when Darkwing Duck's sidekick Launchpad comes in with Gosalyn, we grab them both! He won't harm us, knowing that his closest friends are in danger."

"Wow, that's a great plan NegaDuck" said Bushroot who was sucking up to his boss.

"And what better way then I should be able to look the part in hoodwinking them to believe that I am Darkwing Duck" laughed NegaDuck as he headed to change his costume.

It was just then that the submarine carrying Spongebob and Patrick had just arrived right under the bridge.

"Wow, we're here already?" asked Patrick as he noticed the location was pin pointed to St. Canard on the computer console.

"Sandy also said that this Darkwing Duck is allegedly hides away in St. Canard's bridge" replied Spongebob.

"Yeah, we get to meet the genie!" added Patrick with excitement.

Yet what the two didn't know was they were about to foil a sinister scheme hatched by NegaDuck.


	2. Mistaken Identity

Chapter 2: Mistaken Identity

It was finally time for Spongebob and Patrick to go up to the surface on St. Canard in Darkwing Duck's secret hideout. Yet what the two didn't know was that NegaDuck was already there along with the other members of the Fearsome Five.

"Oh boy, we get to see the genie!" cried Patrick with joy as he put on his water suit.

"Don't you worry Patrick, I am sure these land creatures will indeed welcome us, so that we can show them the delicious taste of a Krabby Patty" replied Spongebob.

"But how the heck are we going to get up there?" asked Patrick who noticed Darkwing Duck's hideout was up high.

"By using ourselves as torpedoes" added Spongebob.

As both of them were able to fit themselves into the torpedoes, the computer of the submarine immediately fired them up in the air sending them straight toward Darkwing Duck's hideout. Bushroot, Quackerjack, Megavolt and the Liquidator noticed something odd was coming their way.

"Say, don't you hear some odd screams coming our way?" asked Bushroot, "Shouldn't we warn NegaDuck it might be Launchpad and Gosalyn?"

"For some reason I don't think we're dealing with those two" replied Liquidator.

Suddenly, both Spongebob and Patrick literally flew right on top of the four who made a nice landing pad for the two.

"Hey, I landed on something soft!" laughed Patrick.

"Yeah, me too!" added Spongebob.

"Get off of me!" cried Megavolt.

"Yeah, what's the big idea landing on us like that?" added Quackerjack, "We're not pillows."

"Say, are you Darkwing Duck's allies?" asked Spongebob who was obviously clueless on who they really were.

"This kid isn't around here" whispered Megavolt, "sure, we're his friends."

"Oh boy, we finally get to meet another superhero!" laughed Patrick, "Who's also a genie!"

"Just what's he talking about?" asked Liquidator.

"Alright, what's going on over here?" asked NegaDuck who already changed his costume to be more like his goodie-two-shoe double.

"Wow, you must be Darkwing Duck!" cried Spongebob was obviously panicking with joy.

"Yeah, the genie!" added Patrick, "Are you going to grant me a wish?"

"Oh boy, where did these two clowns come from?" asked NegaDuck.

"We really don't know, they just came right up out of nowhere and landed right on top of us" replied Quackerjack.

"I don't care how these two came here, they're going to ruin everything for us" continued NegaDuck.

"Please Darkwing" said Spongebob, "come back to Bikini Bottom with us, we'll give you a tour of the city, and also show you the vault where Mr. Krabs keeps his Krabby Patty secret formula and the money around it so you can protect it from Plankton."

"Did you say money and vault?" asked NegaDuck who suddenly became curious about the two.

"Oh yes, and I also know the combination of the vault, since Mr. Krabs gives the combination to the most trusted employees" continued Spongebob.

"Hmm, very interesting" laughed NegaDuck, "sure, I'll come along with you."

"Oh really, I don't believe it, I can show you off to Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, they'd love to see ya" continued Spongebob, "we'll even provide you an air suit for your journey."

"Oh yes, that would be fantastic" said NegaDuck as he then started to leave with Spongebob and Patrick.

"But what about our plan?" whispered Megavolt to NegaDuck as he was about to leave.

"Forget about it for now, I got something hot I can work on, you four go back and do whatever things you need to do back at the hideout" replied NegaDuck.

As NegaDuck's compatriots were disappointed they were forced to head back, NegaDuck was hopeful he was hot on a trial to make some easy bucks that he can steal from good old Eugene Krabs who was unaware that the Darkwing Duck Spongebob was bringing back wasn't really Darkwing Duck. The trio eventually got into the submarine where NegaDuck was eventually provided an air suit. It was just then as Spongebob and Patrick were leaving to head back to Bikini Bottom did Laundpad and Gosalyn arrived at Darkwing's HQ to find the place semi-ransacked.

"What the heck?" cried Gosayln as she was surprised to see Darkwing Duck's headquarters to be trashed.

"I guess it must have been the Fearsome Five who did this, they always wanted to find DW's hiding place" added Launchpad.

"Then we better alert him pronto" continued Gosalyn.

Yet as Launchpad and Gosalyn were doing that, Spongebob and Patrick were driving NegaDuck a bit crazy. Patrick kept on thinking that Darkwing Duck was some genie superhero and wanted to ask the pseudo Darkwing on how he manages to appear every time.

"Can you do that trick where you use your genie powers to appear?" asked Patrick.

"Genie, what the heck are you talking about?" cried NegaDuck who couldn't believe how dumb Patrick was.

"Patrick is just curious to how you use those smoke and mirror tricks to always fool the bad guys when you appear" added Spongebob.

"Er, I wouldn't want to do it here with you two, I might give my secrets away, but don't you worry, maybe if you have me do the trick with your boss Mr. Krabs and near his loot I can show you a trick or two" laughed NegaDuck.

"Wow, when we get back to Bikini Bottom, I'll tell everyone that!" laughed Spongebob.

As the trio finally made it back to Bikini Bottom, Sandy was waiting for them. Yet something stopped Sandy short of noticing something odd about Darkwing Duck. She had never encountered NegaDuck before, but knew something was odd about Darkwing.

"Spongebob, can I have a word with you" said Sandy.

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Spongebob.

"Have you noticed anything different about Darkwing?" asked Sandy as she showed the photo of Darkwing Duck, "now take a closer look at him and the one you brought back."

As Spongebob kept on trying to view the photo and the pseudo Darkwing he was oblivious to how it wasn't Darkwing Duck that he brought back, but instead really NegaDuck.

"Sorry Sandy, but maybe he just grew ear brows to be popular like how Squilliam Fancyson did" laughed Spongebob.

"Oh boy, this is going to need some good old fashion investigation work" sighed Sandy.


	3. Bikini Bottom Tour

Chapter 3: Bikini Bottom Tour

NegaDuck had no other choice but to endure the tour given by Spongebob and Patrick while still disguised as Darkwing Duck to the rest of Bikini Bottom.

"How long will this tour take?" asked NegaDuck who was a bit impatient.

"It won't take that long" replied Spongebob.

The trio first went to the retirement home of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Barnacle Boy was typically not impressed by what the pseudo-Darkwing Duck's presence.

"Oh great, just what did you drag in here this time?" asked Barnacle Boy.

"Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, this is a land hero known as Darkwing Duck, he fights evil on the surface" replied Spongebob.

"Is he the genie that your pink friend told me about?" asked Mermaid Man.

"Yeah, and he'll do a magic show right in front of everyone!" added Patrick.

"Well, we're off to show Darkwing the rest of the town" continued Spongebob.

After visiting Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, the trio then stopped at Ms. Puff's Boating School. Ms. Puff was obviously busy doing some work around her desk when the trio barged right on in.

"Hi Ms. Puff!" said Spongebob in his usual annoying voice.

"Spongebob, what are you doing here at school at this hour?" asked Ms. Puff who really wanted him to leave.

"I wanted you to meet Darkwing Duck!" replied Spongebob.

"Duck, what the heck is a duck?" asked Ms. Puff who wasn't sure what the creature was.

"It's a land creature, silly, it seems I'm the one doing the teaching here" laughed Spongebob in his typical annoying manner.

"Oh brother" sighed Ms. Puff.

"Can we get this tour over with?" cried NegaDuck who wanted to rush things.

As the trio left the boating school, Spongebob and Patrick took NegaDuck to see the bank where they'd deposit their money.

"And here is our bank of Bikini Bottom" said Spongebob.

"Now you're talking" laughed NegaDuck who really wanted to commit a bank robbery.

"Come on, there are plenty of more places to visit in Bikini Bottom" said Spongebob which he and Patrick began to drag out poor NegaDuck.

As NegaDuck was being dragged around Bikini Bottom, back in St. Canard, Darkwing Duck had arrived back at his hideout. Like what both Launchpad and Gosalyn said, it was ransacked by NegaDuck and his Fearsome Five.

"This place is a mess!" cried Darkwing Duck who looked around the area, "It's going to just take months to clean this up!"

"It seemed like we just stumbled upon them when they were leaving DW" said Launchpad.

"Well, the Fearsome Five will be paid a visit to none other than Darkwing Duck!" replied Darkwing Duck.

Yet as Darkwing Duck was being prepared to go after the Fearsome Five, NegaDuck, Spongebob and Patrick were continuing their tour of Bikini Bottom. The next stop was King Neptune's place which King Neptune himself wasn't about to trust this pseudo-Darkwing Duck.

"Really, who comes before me to disturb me doing my duties?" asked King Neptune.

"That would be me, Spongebob and Patrick, we brought you a guest from the surface world" replied Spongebob.

"Surface world, and who might he be?" asked King Neptune.

"Why he's known as Darkwing Duck of St. Canard" replied Spongebob.

"Hmm, let me have a look see" said King Neptune as he got off his throne and came toward NegaDuck, "will you have the honor to be the one to defend all of my wealth and treasure?"

"Oh great, how much wealth can a king of the fish have" said NegaDuck to himself softly which he was obviously speechless when King Neptune revealed from the curtain behind him the obvious wealth he had.

"Er, Spongebob, is there something wrong with your new land friend?" asked King Neptune.

"Oh, he's going to just do a magic show in front of Mr. Krabs' wealth and Krabby Patty secret formula is all" replied Sponegbob.

"Oh really" said King Neptune who was becoming a bit suspicious about this Darkwing Duck, "hmm, you let your friend do just that."

After visiting King Neptune, the trio then headed to Spongebob's house which NegaDuck wasn't impressed that Spongebob lived in a pineapple.

"And this is my home" said Spongebob.

"Wow, this looks like a complete dump" said NegaDuck.

"Say, that's what Squidward said about that" replied Spongebob.

"Can we please get to the place of where you work so that I can do my thing?" asked NegaDuck.

"Oh come on, that can wait" said Spongebob.

Spongebob gave an entire tour to his house to what he believed was Darkwing Duck. NegaDuck was getting quite impatient with Spongebob's little tour of his house. He got pretty annoyed when Spongebob showed off Gary, his pet snail.

"And this is my pet, Gary" said Spongebob.

Gary noticed something wasn't right with, and began to growl and hiss at NegaDuck.

"What's eating your pet up?" asked NegaDuck.

"Oh, that's just Gary acting up" replied Spongebob.

Suddenly Gary leaped toward NegaDuck in trying to literally tear him up to which Spongebob pulled him off of NegaDuck.

"Gary, that's no way to act to a guest, funny he's only done this before to Squidward" said Spongebob.

"Bah, I can't believe my air suit got snail slobber!" cried NegaDuck who wasn't pleased.

"I guess it's time to show you Patrick's house and then Squidward's" added Spongebob.

"Oh this is going to take longer than I thought it would" sighed NegaDuck.

As NegaDuck was then shown to Patrick's house, all was there was that most of Patrick's furniture was made out of sand.

"Can we please move on from here?" asked NegaDuck who really didn't want to stick around.

"Great, we'll get to Squidward's place in a minute" replied Spongebob as he then began to search for Squidward's spare key under his welcome mattress, "ha, here we go."

"This guy really needs to get out more" said NegaDuck as he noticed art of Squidward all over the place as the trio entered his house.

"Don't worry, this tour is almost over" said Spongebob.

Yet while Spongebob was going to finish his tour, Darkwing Duck was about to find out where NegaDuck might have gone to as he was about to crash on the lair of the Fearsome Five.


	4. NegaDuck's Show

Chapter 4: NegaDuck's Show

It was finally time for NegaDuck to literally take all of Mr. Krabs' money along with also showing off that Spongebob will indeed bring danger to Bikini Bottom once again. Yet while Spongebob was getting everything setup, back up on the surface world in St. Canard, in the hideout of the Fearsome Five, Megavolt and the others were relaxing.

"This stinks, we didn't even get to capture Launchpad or Gosalyn" sighed Bushroot as he slumped down.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" added Megavolt, "this obviously doesn't make sense."

Suddenly, it was just then that the typical purple smoke appeared right behind the four with Darkwing Duck's voice booming throughout the room.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am the one who goes after those who dare trash one's place that's called sacred to oneself, I am Darkwing Duck!" roared Darkwing Duck as he literally appeared right behind the four.

"Wait, you don't understand!" cried Quackerjack who really didn't want to fight Darkwing Duck.

"Our boss abandoned us!" added Liquidator.

"What, the Fearsome Five turning down a fight, here, where's NegaDuck?" asked Darkwing Duck.

"That's what we want to know" said Megavolt, "NegaDuck disguised himself as you, and went into the depths of the sea with some kind of a sponge character and a starfish who thought you were a genie."

"He said he was going to go after some loot after the sponge character mentioned it" said Liquidator.

"What, just who or what are you talking about?" asked Darkwing Duck.

"I believe I can answer that" said an unfamiliar voice to all five, as they turned around it was none other than Sandy Cheeks, "and I believe we're running out of time."

As Sandy was giving Darkwing Duck the obvious details of where NegaDuck could be located, back at the Krusty Krab, all of Bikini Bottom were ready and waiting for the pseudo-Darkwing to do his trick. Yet for some odd reason, Mr. Krabs didn't seem to mind having his money laid right out, along with the customers paying him more money in the process.

"That's right, see this Darkwing Duck do his tricks, at only 50 dollars for the first show!" laughed Mr. Krabs.

"Alright everyone, get ready, Darkwing is going to do his genie trick" laughed Spongebob.

"Yeah, genie trick, genie trick, genie trick!" cried Patrick.

Suddenly King Neptune himself came into the Krusty Krab along with Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy to also see the event.

"Here's a hundred for you Krabs" said King Neptune as he handed Mr. Krabs the hundred dollar bill, "this better be worth twice the normal amount."

"I can't wait to see that genie in action" said Mermaid Man as he handed Mr. Krabs the fifty dollars.

"Would you please stop saying that, he's not a genie okay!" cried Barnacle Boy.

It was finally time for NegaDuck to pull off his stunt of the lifetime. As typical purple smoke appeared, Patrick began to clap loudly and cheer on the trick not noticing that in secret, NegaDuck was literally stealing all the money.

"I am the terror who flaps in the night, I am the one who has hoodwinked you all into leaving your loot and valuables out for me to steal! For I am not Darkwing Duck, but NegaDuck!" laughed NegaDuck as he appeared with the money gone except for the Krabby Patty secret formula still in its original bottle, "Bah, I don't care for this thing here!"

"The money!" cried Mr. Krabs, "Where the heck is my money?"

"All gone to my new temporary hideout, and so am I!" laughed NegaDuck as he literally disappeared.

"Wow, just like a genie!" laughed Patrick as NegaDuck vanished.

"Do you realize what you've done my boy?" roared Mr. Krabs

"Er, what do you mean?" asked Spongebob.

"That wasn't Darkwing Duck at all, but some criminal, do you know what'll happen for the people who paid money to see the event?" cried Mr. Krabs.

"No, what?" asked Spongebob.

"They'll be demanding their money back, and I can't even pay them back because this NegaDuck stole it too!" cried Mr. Krabs as he was literally crying in tears.

"Well, look on the bright side Mr. Krabs, we still have the Krabby Patty secret formula in this bottle, we can make a few Krabby Patties so that we can pay off these fine people" said Spongebob.

NegaDuck had obviously managed to stole the entire money wealth of Mr. Krabs in an abandon building in Bikini Bottom, the only way out was trying to get a submarine to go to the surface world.

"Ha, I finally managed to get all this wealth, but maybe perhaps I should have gotten myself a submarine to get it onboard and back to St. Canard" laughed NegaDuck.

Suddenly purple smoke appeared not far from him and his treasure.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am the one who'll come to stop you from committing your wrongdoing on land, and within under the sea, I am Darkwing Duck!" roared Darkwing Duck as he appeared right before NegaDuck in his airsuit.

"Oh that's just great, how in the world did you manage to get down here?" asked NegaDuck.

"I got help from a local" said Darkwing Duck as Sandy Cheeks appeared before next to him.

"You varmint, you better hand over all of Mr. Krabs' wealth" said Sandy.

"Ha, just what are you going to do about it?" asked NegaDuck.

"This!" roared Sandy.

Sandy immediately leaped right in, and began to attack poor NegaDuck which was a bit too gruesome for Darkwing Duck to watch. After a good fight with Sandy, NegaDuck had no other choice but to surrender.

"Alright, alright, I'll give him his money back!" cried Mr. Krabs.

A few minutes later, all of Mr. Krabs' wealth was returned to the Krusty Krab with the real Darkwing Duck appearing with Sandy and a beaten up NegaDuck.

"Wow, Sandy, how did you know this wasn't the real Darkwing Duck?" asked Spongebob.

"He's really his anti-matter version" said Sandy.

"You mean he is evil, evil!" cried Mermaid Man.

"Well, I am glad everything is good and order, but how the heck are we going to punish this surface dweller known as NegaDuck?" asked King Neptune.

"I think I know a way" said Mr. Krabs.

The scene changes to poor NegaDuck being forced into a hole that on the other side shows that of the figure of Plankton, Mr. Krabs' rival. On the other side, kids end up throwing pies at NegaDuck's face.

"This is humiliating, when will I go back to prison in St. Canard?" asked NegaDuck.

"Not until you pay your debt here" laughed Darkwing Duck.

"Yeah, this is paying good money!" added Mr. Krabs


End file.
